Run to You: Ten x Rose
by MolonyBalony
Summary: Beginning with a "slight mishap" with the TARDIS, they are trapped in the place they first began, London. The Doctor and Rose try to find out what has caused the TARDIS to fall out of the Time Vortex... again. But in the meantime, their friendship grows and they soon learn that they depend on each other. Please review :-)
1. Ch1 Run To You

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own 'Doctor Who' and purely do this for fun. Also, brief reference to Justin Bieber, no offence intended. Also, reference to Bryan Adams, a song of his and a past concert in 1986. No copyright of anything at all intended, and I own nothing._

**Chapter 1: Run to You**

"Rose, I've already asked several _billion_ times," The Doctor emphasised, "Could you hand me my sonic screwdriver?" He was in the lower depths of the TARDIS, kneeling down, and pulling out wires and other necessities, and all the while installing new gadgets and lights- all of which seemed to look more complex as he went on.

Rose seemed taken aback as she walked back into the central room of the TARDIS, "When did y' ask me that?" she asked incredulously.

"About half an hour ago, and every minute since then!" His tone was never angry when he spoke to Rose.

He pulled what resembled a 1980s car radio out from the depths and threw it up, over his head, just at the right time for Rose to walk past and catch it.

"Didn't notice I wasn't in 'ere then?" She swapped the 'radio' with his screwdriver on the control panel as she sighed. It wasn't a sigh of aggravation, nor was it a sigh of exasperation. It was, however, a sigh that The Doctor had grown to love and notice that it really showed Rose had just become used to his general obliviousness when he was in a dimension of his own.

He often spent time doing technical things to the TARDIS. Most of the time, he would be rewiring for the sake of it and not really doing anything substantially important. But he often found it took his mind off of things when Rose was sleeping when he would be alone with nobody to talk to for several hours. It wasn't that he didn't sleep, but he remained obstinate that 'sleep was for tortoises', so often only slept for a few hours when he most needed it.

Since travelling with The Doctor, Rose had been woken up multiple times in the middle of night either by a various, loud sirens or chaotic, flashing lights because The Doctor had made a slight 'error' when rewiring.

"What're you doin' anyway?" She asked, peering down into the gap in the metal grate flooring, where she found The Doctor amongst a tangle of wires reaching his hand out towards her. Rose stretched her arm as far as possible as she knelt next to the gap and handed him his beloved screwdriver.

"Thank 'ouuuu," He drew out last syllable as _he_ usually does when saying 'thank you'. Rose giggled in response, as _she_ usually does. Then he returned to answering her question, "Just reconfiguring the LTD." He said, as if he were expecting Rose to understand.

Rose sat quietly; a very confused expression plastered across her face, on the edge of the gap in the floor, staring at the back of The Doctor's head buried in a swarm of wires and lights.

The Doctor humorously huffed, "Humans..."

"Oi!"

He failed to suppress a slight giggle; he knew Rose would always stand up for her species. He handed her a bundle of wires. And once his voice had returned to a normal pitch, "It stands for 'Locating The Doctor'. I'm just trying to reconfigure it-"

"Reconfigure it to do what?" She asked.

"Well, if anything ever happens to you, for some reason or another... or you have actually done as you were told to _stay in the TARDIS_, and then something happens to me... I need you to be able to locate me."

"I thought you said the controls were isomoro... isomet-"

"Isometric, yes," He grinned when he turned to take the wires off of her, "That's what I'm trying to sort out, so you can at least press that one button-" He struggled with something for a few seconds before it sparked violently.

"Is that supposed to happen?"

"I don't know! It's never been so important for me to do this before!" He shouted above the sparking wires and groans of the TARDIS.

He untangled himself as he tried to step away, but all the while trying to actually stop the sparking. He paused momentarily, "Well that's not supposed to be there!" He noted, somewhat annoyed with himself. Just a quick rearrangement of a very small, but essential, component and the sparking had stopped and the TARDIS had resumed making a more healthy whirring noise, "Hah!"

He unwound the last tangled wires from his arms and legs and turned to hoist himself back up. He stumbled forward across one lonely wire, but he didn't fall. He had just about managed to shoot his arms upwards quick enough for Rose to catch each hand.

"That was close." He grinned and once he'd found his footing again he pulled himself up and bent down to push the metal grate across the gap. Rose's innocent but guilty eyes wandered across his body, all the way from his scruffy hair down to his trademark converses.

He turned before she could look skywards as if she were looking there the whole time. It was as if it hadn't occurred to her that in doing that it would look far more suspicious. He looked at her with a slightly confused expression, but with both eyebrows raised. His mouth was closed, with the tug of a suspicious, yet cheeky smile. He looked straight into her eyes, the cheekiness gleaming in his eyes and smile. Eventually that smile became a huge grin.

And almost as if he didn't notice anything at all, "So, where do you want to go?" All remnants of suspiciousness and cheekiness were gone, and he was back to being his usual self. It was almost as if he hadn't even noticed her wandering eyes. Or maybe he didn't _want _to say anything. Maybe he just wanted things between them to stay as they were. To keep the tension. The suspense in the unknown. The excitement. To run hand in hand away from the monsters, no questions asked. As if, they were already bonded together in some way and nothing would ever tear them apart.

"What about-"

"No, we're not going to see Bryan Adams again." He stated, already knowing what she was going to say.

"You said you loved it!"

"And I did. But we've already seen him seventy-two times! Give some other up and coming artists a chance, or we could wipe out all traces of Justin Bieber!" He stopped pacing around the console and wore a serious, contemplative smirk, "That wouldn't be such a bad thing. How does June 23rd 1986 sound? Prince's Trust? Mick Jagger'll be there?" His cheeky grin returned, and he continued to pace around the console, flicking a few switches and hitting a few buttons as he went around.

"A young Bryan Adams and a young Mick Jagger..." She bit her lip.

He walked up behind her and spoke over her shoulder, "Cheeky." Once Rose had started giggling, he couldn't help himself as he waggled his eyebrows and crossed around in front of her.

Rose blushed a deep red when he kept his face very close to hers, with his eyebrows raised. But before either of them could say anything the TARDIS jolted and she slammed into him. He managed to clasp onto her hips before the TARDIS jolted again, even more violently. He kept a firm grip, but the TARDIS was now hurtling towards Earth at a petrifying pace as he stumbled towards the screen, still holding protectively onto Rose.

"What's happening?" Rose shouted as they continued on their, almost certain, path to demolition.

"I don't know. We've just fallen out of the time vortex!" His face grew more and more confused as his eyebrows furrowed and his brow creased.

The TARDIS was spinning and shaking ferociously and completely out of control. He kept a strong hold on Rose as best he could, being ever so careful she wouldn't fall. But the flaw in that plan came when he stumbled and fell to the floor himself, and he pulled Rose down with him. They hit the metal grate with a painful clang.

His mouth and eyebrows reflected the frustration of his own confusion, but his eyes told a different story. He was scared; he was scared that he would break his promise to Jackie. To bring Rose home to her, safe and in one piece.

The TARDIS hurtled towards the Earth's surface, smashing into several buildings along the way. There was no way to control it.

When it had finally landed – or crashed – into the surface, The Doctor and Rose lay silently on the floor of the TARDIS. There was no lighting; no whirring. And more importantly, there was no power.

The Doctor was leaning protectively over Rose as the TARDIS settled down, followed by a last few sparks. And there was silence.

* * *

Chapter 2 -


	2. Ch2 London 2012

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Tom Daley, sadly. I also don't own the Olympics or London, obviously._

**Chapter 2: London 2012 **

Rose held tightly onto The Doctor's suit jacket, "Where are we?"

He quickly, and subtly, checked her over for any injuries and once he was satisfied there were none he leapt up, "How can we have no power?" He exclaimed, running around the console in the most chaotic and confused way, "We've fallen out of the vortex... again!"

He ran around manically, flipping switches and buttons, hoping to find at least one that would work. His gravity-defying, fluffy hair bouncing lightly as he sped around the entire console several times.

"We're not... In a parallel universe again, are we?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"No," he came to an abrupt halt as he considered the possibilities, "I don't know... Let's find out shall we?" he enthused as he ran to the doors; long legs carrying him along in a way that could only reflect his sudden excitement.

Rose followed him, almost directly behind, as he swung open the TARDIS doors, to run out into a busy, London street- next to the River Thames.

"Same old London" Rose stated, somewhat disappointed.

The Doctor's face grew considerably more confused, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"No zeppelins in sight." She said, before getting nudged in the shoulder by someone walking by in a hurry.

The Doctor stared angrily at that person before he too was pushed by an unknown stranger walking past them.

"What is wrong with you humans?" he enquired, looking at Rose with a disgusted face.

"Hey, we're not all like that." She retorted, leaving her mouth open in a state of surprise.

"Name one person-"

"Me."

He paused, and thought it over; eyes directed at the clouds above, "Alright, name two."

Rose began to think about it before a family stopped a few yards away and were arguing with each other, "It was you who said to take the train!" The wife spat at her husband.

The man, who looked at least fifty, carrying two rucksacks on his back squashing his spine, and a child of about ten wriggling on his shoulders, shouted back, "Well we planned ahead and we're still late! It's not my fault!"

Their teenage daughter, dressed in a ragged crop top with denim shorts - if you could call them shorts - unplugged one earphone to speak, "We're gunna miss Tom Daley's dive."

"That's all you care about!" The ten year old whined, from his father's shoulders, before being slapped on the leg by his sister.

The poor man then had to stop the child from hitting her back, in fear of having his already crumpled spine collapse in a heap. They then hurried off, the woman several paces away from her husband and the teenage girl cluelessly barging into other people as she seemed glued to her phone.

Rose looked at The Doctor, "Is this-"

"Twenty twelve! The London Olympics!" He almost shrieked with enthusiasm.

"Why did we fall out of the vortex to end up here?" Rose questioned, somewhat unimpressed.

"This is history in the making!" He noted, enthusiastically, completely oblivious to Rose's question as he ran his hand through his fluffy hair.

"But why here? Why now?" she wondered to herself, rather than asking the completely overwhelmed Doctor.

"We've been in twenty twelve before. D'you remember? I ran with the flame to the stadium. Ooh, that was a run 'n a half! I was exhausted! You would've thought that all the running we do, that it should've been a walk in the park but _no_! It was-"

"Doctor!" Rose shouted, snapping him out of his rambling.

"Right. Yes. No power in the TARDIS. Which means it's not drawing energy from the universe- that's how it works. So why has it suddenly stopped?" He asked, looking at Rose directly in the eyes, searching for a reason; any reason.

What he got, was more helpful than he had ever expected, "Maybe something else is using that energy?" Rose said on an off chance, eyebrows slightly raised in hope.

The Doctor's eyes pierced her own as the happiest and most proud grin she had ever seen spread across his face and reached his eyes, as they caught a faint glimmer of the Sun's light, "Rose Tyler. This is why you're brilliant! Truly brilliant! Magnificent!" And he pulled her into an almost suffocating hug.

He lifted her up letting her legs flail in the air, "Doctor!" Rose exclaimed, not out of desperation but surprise.

"Get a room!" A hooded, low-jeans-wearing, swaggering teenager remarked, and then sprinted off through the crowd.

The Doctor gently put Rose back firmly on the ground, "If he thinks he's so tough, why'd he run?" He thought, frustration flowing through his veins, "What was I saying about humans?"

"I'm not gonna agree! They're my species! It's like me saying that all Time Lords a chaotic bunch of trouble-seeking aliens in suits, with great hair."

His frustration evaporated and he grinned the most charming of grins, "That's only me," he said, proudly, "Awh," he faintly growled, "but you love it." His eyes gave off a smouldering look as he winked, cheekily.

Rose tried to hide a blush, and almost succeeded until he grabbed her hand and pronounced, "Allons-y!"

* * *

_Sorry this chapter isn't very long, but I wanted to leave a little suspense for when you find out what caused the TARDIS falling out of the vortex!_

_Also, I use a lot of eyebrows in description, mainly because it helps to show their emotion and reflect their character – especially The Doctor. Let me know if I overdo it!_


	3. Ch3 Real Seconds

_Disclaimer: I think you pretty much know by now, that I do not own 'Doctor Who' or anything to do with it :)_

I promise you will find out what caused the TARDIS to fall out the vortex soon, but the suspense will hopefully be worth it :)

**Chapter 3: Real Seconds**

"Wait, Doctor," she kept her feet glued to the floor, "Where are we going? Shouldn't we be worrying about the fact the TARDIS has _no power_?"

When the TARDIS had fallen out of the time vortex before, it had been easily fixed after The Doctor found a small light that took twenty four hours to recharge. But this time, The Doctor had found no light, no small power source, and the TARDIS was completely non-functional.

"Well, it obviously something about being here in London for the Olympics... Something's not right here." His eyebrows lowered as he surveyed his surroundings. Everything was exactly the same; and nothing was out of the ordinary.

He abruptly knelt down and swiped a finger across the street floor, scattered with chewing gum and Rassilon only knows what else. He licked his finger and was quick to make a judgement that it was disgusting, the sides of his mouth turned down and looked almost like he had been sucking on a lemon. He only just refrained from spitting on the floor.

"Eugh! That's disgusting!" He exclaimed, with an incredibly horrified face.

"Well it would be!" Rose responded almost mimicking his expression, oblivious to the fact that random people were giving The Doctor the strangest of looks.

"No, I mean, it's just..." The Doctor paused, not quite able to phrase his findings, "It just tastes dull. _You_ understand, right?"

Rose's eyes narrowed with confusion, "Not really."

This earned Rose a very over-exaggerated sigh from The Doctor. He jumped up, flipping his coat behind him to make sure he didn't trip up.

"So what do we do?" Rose asked after an almost unbearable silence, aside from the permanent hustle and bustle of London.

"You mean to tell me you don't know? The great Rose Tyler doesn't know? The Defender of the Earth doesn't-"

"We just need to find what's caused the TARDIS to fall," she stated in an attempt to stop The Doctor's ramble.

"Exactly! And what better way to find out than to see an event for ourselves?" The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her into a run.

dwdwdw

"You mean to tell me people do this every day?" The Doctor exclaimed, whipping his brow.

"Yup," Rose nodded in reply, her jacket tied around her waist.

"But it's so _hot_!" He continued to make his point, before being knocked by a very sweaty man.

The calm vibration and occasional jolt of the spacious TARDIS was nothing compared to their horrific journey in a claustrophobically tiny cabin on a shaking train.

"We don't even have a seat!" He tried to shrug off his long coat, but failed miserably with the lack of manoeuvrability. He managed to clutch onto a handle next to the door he was squashed against by the sweaty man on one side, and a not-so-sweaty, cuddly Rose.

"Stop ya whinin'," she giggled, grabbing The Doctor's arm to stop herself from being thrown into the sweaty man. He was quick to wind his arm around Rose's waist to steady her, all the while backing away from the sweaty man who was almost soaked through his white shirt.

Other people on the train were just giving him very annoyed looks, one of which was blaring out rap music through his headphones. The Doctor thought it was remarkable that the young man hadn't gone deaf – or maybe that's why he had to listen to his music so loud, because he'd managed to explode his eardrums with the terrible music.

Almost everyone gave him dirty looks, excluding a more-than-middle-aged woman with a ghastly fake tan. She was plastered in makeup and she was wearing a ridiculously low cut blouse and a suggestively short skirt. She was smiling at The Doctor, threading her fingers through her obviously bleached hair.

The Doctor glanced at the woman, who had been staring at him for quite a while and didn't even try to look away when he caught her eye. Her smile became a very suggestive smirk, and earned her a confused, and almost worried, eyebrow raise from The Doctor. He tried to politely smile, but used Rose to his advantage as he held her tighter against his side. However, the woman didn't look away and resided to openly giving Rose the so-called 'death stare'. But then turned back to smirking seductively – if you could call it seductive.

"Why's that woman staring at me?" He murmured closely to Rose's ear, keeping a tight hold around her waist.

She decided not to tell him the real reason, with the worry that she would let her jealousy seep through, "Because ya won't stop whining."

He hummed shortly with disapproval, before stumbling as the train came to a jolting halt, "Is this our stop?"

"Yup, come on, grumpy," she joked. She grabbed his hand as so she didn't lose him on the way out of the train.

Just before they hopped off the train the woman, who was terrible at even trying to be seductive, slapped The Doctor's bum.

"Control yourself, Rose!" The Doctor humorously exclaimed in a tone at least an octave higher than his usual level.

They hopped off the train, "It wasn't me!"

"Oh, you humans. Can't control yourself, and then you try to lie," The Doctor began to ramble.

"But it- it wasn't!" she stammered in disbelief, "It was that woman staring at you on the train!"

"Your nose'll grow long!"

"I'm not Pinocchio!"

Once they reached the open air, they headed to the Olympic Park, "It could've been worse on the train," The Doctor stated as they strolled hand-in-hand around the park, looking for when the next event was.

"You've changed your tune!"

They came across a few volunteers, and as usual The Doctor turned on his quirky charm and an extravagant grin.

"Could you tell us when the next event is?" He grinned.

They were welcomed with a happy face, "Of course, sir," the volunteer didn't waste any time, "the cycling. Chris Hoy in the final. Just head straight in front of you and you'll know when you see it."

"Brilliant," The Doctor grinned an even bigger grin.

"You'll need to have tickets though."

"Of course," The Doctor thanked the volunteer, and began to almost... skip in the direction of the cycling. Hand-in-hand with Rose, he was grinning like a fool and attracting some very strange looks.

And against Rose's half-hearted to slightly calm him down, The Doctor continued to grin and skip. She wasn't angry with him; in fact she enjoyed seeing him like this. So, she continued to skip along with him.

They reached the entrance to the cycling, "Ticket?" The tall and wide built man asked.

Rose hesitated, even though she knew she never needed to when she was with The Doctor. He rummaged through the pocket inside his coat – of which Rose was extremely surprised when she found out it wasn't actually bigger on the inside, and The Doctor had responded with a glare and a hopeless sigh.

"Yep, here's my ticket," he showed the man his physic paper, "Annnnddddd..." he passed it to Rose behind his back.

"Here's mine," Rose gave the man the physic paper and smiled.

"Matching wallets... Cute," the man stated, emotionless, and then moved so they could pass.

They found some seats relatively easily, "Chris Hoy! _The_ Chris Hoy! And we get to see him cycle!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Rose reflected his grin as they settled into their seats waiting for the cyclists to come out.

The Doctor faced Rose, suddenly intriguingly serious, "Are you happy?"

She was taken off guard, but needed no time to even think about her reply, "Yes."

"I want to travel with you forever. You know that right?" He smiled, still a very serious look in his deep, chocolately eyes.

"I want to travel with you forever, too," She bit her lip, with the hint of a smile, and looked him in the eyes.

He grinned, the biggest grin she had ever seen, and she couldn't help but grin too.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. I felt it needed a little bit of fluff in there! Chapter 4 -_


	4. Ch4 Energy

Firstly I'd like to apologise for the late update... As I explained in the last chapter I went away for a week and had no internet what-so-ever.

Then, to delay even writing my next chapter, when I got on home on Friday 24th (August), I came down with a severe throat infection. I slept (or drifted in and out of consciousness) for several days, and then found out it has progressed to tonsillitis. Bit inconvenient really!

But I'm on antibiotics, and I'm feeling well enough so I can finally write more chapters! And another good thing, I did really quite well in my GCSEs too!

_Disclaimer: __I still do not own anything to do with Doctor Who. Or Chris Hoy. Or the Olympics. But I did think of this storyline. I also don't own the 'ArcelorMittal Orbit'._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Energy**

"Oh you beautiful human!" The Doctor exclaimed as Chris Hoy crossed the finish line to victory. He wrapped his arms around Rose and lifted her in the air.

After spinning her around in a restricted amount of space, he finally set her down again, followed by the slowing giggles from Rose.

"See? Wasn't that worth being here for? Seeing it happen right in front of you?" The Doctor questioned enthusiastically, shouting above the roaring crowd, unable to control his excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, you were right," Rose smiled and gave in.

The Doctor was still beaming; "Unbelievable!" He brushed his hair through his hair, from front to back, in awe.

At that precise moment, everyone around them stopped. The Doctor's eyebrows lowered as he suddenly became very alert. His mouth twisted into a very confused, open pout, "What?"

"They've just stopped," Rose stated, looking almost as confused as The Doctor, as she waved a hand in front of a man standing next to them.

It wasn't as if they had been possessed; they had physically frozen on the spot. Some paused in mid-celebration, others paused mid-jump. It was almost as if time itself was at a standstill around them. There wasn't a whisper of sound or a trace of moment. Everything was still.

"This has gotta be somefin to do with the TARDIS fallin' from the time vortex," Rose said as a passing comment, whilst she continued to meander around the flesh statues.

The Doctor never failed to voice his thoughts in a confusing situation, and this event was no exception, "I wonder if it's restricted to the velodrome-"

Rose finished, "Or if it's happened outside too."

They glanced at each other before they ran to the exit, passing a drink that had been dropped in all the excitement of the victory, and had been halted in its sudden descent.

Once they reached the outdoors they realised everybody outside had stopped too. However, they could see buses, cars, planes and even people moving around outside the Olympic Park.

"Whatever it is, it's only restricted to the Olympic Park," The Doctor observed, as he tugged his glasses out of his pocket.

He unfolded them with a quick flick of the hand and pushed them on his face as he surveyed yet another stranger. He lightly nudged a lady who was pushing a buggy, only to find that they didn't move a millimetre. They were glued to the spot. The baby's tired tears halted before they could tumble from his eyes.

When he looked up at the sky, the birds above the park hung in midair and the trees around them lingered in the now non-existent breeze. The dark clouds above them were frozen, and the rain had begun its rush down to Earth but never reached the surface.

The Doctor's eyebrows lowered as his puzzled expression became a permanent feature before his eyes fused on something of interest, "What's that?"

"What?" Rose's eyes darted into a vague direction of where The Doctor seemed to be looking.

"That... thing. Over there." He leant into Rose, pointing to the object of interest. He glanced at Rose to make sure she was looking where he needed her to.

"Oh," It was pretty obvious to see, "it's some sorta sculpture. You can see the whole park from the top," Rose said, not really understanding what The Doctor was getting at. She looked at him, expectantly.

"What're we waiting for then?" The Doctor grinned as he grasped her hand and ran for the structure.

"Why're we running?" Rose asked, stopping abruptly.

The Doctor was caught off guard and stopped too, swivelling around to face her. He had never needed to answer such a question. He pursed his lips, and spoke with surprising innocence, "W-What?"

"Why're we running?" She repeated.

His eyebrows lifted, "It's just habit," he paused, confusion sweeping across his face, "W-Why are you asking?"

"Time has stopped. And we're running...?"

"This could be a matter of life or death, and you're asking a question like that!" The Doctor said jokingly, a small grin spreading from ear to ear, "Now, are we going to run, or wait here to die?"

"Why are we gonna die?" Rose's eyebrows raised, as she spoke with humorous confusion.

"We always find ourselves in life or death situations," he grinned, making it impossible for Rose to refuse, "Now run!"

Once they reached the sculpture, The Doctor began to run energetically round and round it several times. When he came to a stop, he stood close to the steel. Not pausing for breath, he suddenly licked the steel and then smiled.

Rose looked at him incredulously, one eyebrow almost disappearing into her hairline. She was speechless.

The Doctor ran to her and grabbed her shoulders, "This _thing _is just bursting with energy!" Excitement and realisation crossed his face simultaneously, "It's drawing energy from the universe..."

He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, "Oh I'm so stupid - well, no, I'm a genius –"he added to himself, "But how did I not see this before?!"

"It's taking the energy, and that's why the TARDIS fell from the time vortex!" Rose caught on.

"And it wants more energy, and that's why the people have stopped. All the hype, the excitement, of being part of the Olympics, of celebrating a victory. It's taking their energy!" He was almost dancing around Rose.

"But what for?" They asked in unison, as they looked at each other before darting for the spiral staircase.

When they reached the top viewing platform, Rose was breathless. Yet The Doctor seemed completely unaffected. It wouldn't surprise her if he managed to win a marathon and still seem completely alright. Although he would probably be disqualified under the criteria of cheating if they found out he had two hearts – and then he'd locked up in a science lab in the back end of nowhere, never to be seen again.

They turned the corner to see a human-shaped figure, covered in a black robe from head to toe. The Doctor walked slowly up to it, and nudged it in the shoulder.

To his surprise the figure stumbled slightly before turning instantly, showcasing a set of sharp teeth and a defensive, yet deafening roar. The midnight black robe dropped to the ground, unleashing a set of spiked and furry wings.

The Doctor leapt back, shooting his arm in front of Rose to protect her.

The creature resembled a grizzly bear, yet its face was nearly hairless – almost resembling a gorilla. Its legs were skinny, but covered in a thin layer of brown hair, similar to its arms. It stood in a similar to humans, yet its arms were curled into its torso with fear and uncertainty. It was almost like an undeveloped human, back in the hairy, ape days – but with a set of wings, of which looked broken.

"We won't hurt you," The Doctor showed the creature his hands, "We can help you."

The creature crept carefully closer to him, and spoke calmly with a husky undertone, "Long way from home." The TARDIS was translating its language, but it was very similar to that of a human. Yet, it seemed very basic.

"Are there others like you?" Rose asked, mimicking how calmly The Doctor spoke before.

"I was underground for years. Everybody gone," the creature almost winced with sadness.

The Doctor decided to get to the point, "Why are you drawing energy from this planet?"

"Home."

"It's a signal?"

The creature shyly nodded.

"You're just a lonely creature. A long way from your people. Trying to get home. What's your planet called? I can take you there; I have a ship."

"I was lost here for years. It's gone."

"What's it called?" The Doctor asked again.

"Arcelor-Relicta."

"Rose, what's this thing called?"

She tried to remember, "It was on the news... Um..."

The Doctor face grew impatient and desperate.

"Arcelor!" She almost shouted, "The ArcelorMittal Orbit, I think."

"And you're alone," The Doctor turned his attention back to the creature, "You're relict, you're alone. You're a relict mortal." He kept repeating to himself. The Doctor was onto something, but even he didn't know what it was.

"ArcelorMittal. It's an anagram," he hit himself in the forehead with his palm again. "A Relict Mortal! You're a relict mortal. This... this thing, this sculpture is for you. But you need more energy, more power. And I have just that," he grinned.

He knelt down next to a small device that seemed to be emitting the signal, and pressed his sonic screwdriver into it. After a whirr from the screwdriver, and a then a sudden rumble from the floor beneath their feet, the whole sculpture began to hum.

"How did you do that?" the Arcelor questioned, stunned by The Doctor's actions.

The sound of people talking, laughing and cheering filled the air again. The screwdriver had charged the signal transmitter, and there was no longer a need to take energy from the universe.

"Your screwdriver just does anything, doesn't it?" Rose stated, more than asked.

An unfamiliar growl echoed around the sculpture, and a flashing light beamed around them. Shrieks of surprise and fear hit their eardrums like a rock hitting water.

The Arcelor spoke, "My people. My ship! Thank you, Doctor!" The Arcelor headed for the outside of the sculpture, and began to climb to the top, using the frame – of which resembled a climbing frame.

The Doctor and Rose ran to the edge and looked up to where the Arcelor was hurriedly climbing to.

"No doubt this'll be on the news tonight," Rose joked, but she knew it would be true.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! __I tried to be a bit clever in this episode, and I'm not sure if that's come across or if I did it very well at all... But the next chapter is in progress if you want it! ...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading... Yep, it's still being written... Loading... Loading... Bare with me..._


End file.
